


Thank You For Letting Me Use Your Bed[NatexMark]

by LyricallyWritten



Category: Youtuber RPF, markiplier - Fandom, natewantstobattle
Genre: BoyxBoy, First Dates, Gay Couple, Gay Sex, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 10:49:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8159470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyricallyWritten/pseuds/LyricallyWritten
Summary: Mark and Nate had a nice first date. Lets see what happens after it. ;)





	

His hair was freshly colored red, and perfectly cut. Contacts in, no glasses tonight.

He took a deep breath and fixed his red blazer as he knocked at the familiar white wooden door.

It took a second but, finally he was greeted by a smiling, dimpled face.

The man before him, dark hair, black thick rimmed glasses, black gadges in his ears, and a black button up shirt.

A simple greeting, an awkard hug, and the dimpled man was escorted to a car.

Peaceful, nerve racking, simple compliments peppered in, laced with sarcasm, and a romantic dinner.

Cute, comfortable, fingers laced together, a head slipping onto a shoulder, a whiff of silky black hair, and a dark movie theater.

Initialy, It took awhile for the two to get to this point. A lot of just hanging out with each other while at functions or around other people, but now, they were finally alone, and on an offical date.

A stroll up to a porch, that went way too fast, body langauge shifting to an awkward state, trying to stall for time, a sweet hug goodbye, and an even sweeter voice, stopping the half German in his tracks, as it beckoned him into the house.

Laughs, snacks, and some anime, made both of the men comfortable as they both hoped the night would never end.

Mark yawned and stretched, while they sat side by side on the couch.

Nate let out a laugh, "Dude, just do it! Excuse the old meme, but you don't have to sneakily do anything. I feel comfortable enough with you, Mark." He assured, pulling the gamers arm around the back of his neck.

"Don't call me out on my bullshit moves! And if you're so comfortable around me, why haven't you done anything?" Mark asked, removing his arm from Nate's shoulder.

"I held your hand first at the movies."

"Are we in 9th grade or something?"

"Well what do you want me to do? Sing you a song as I court you?" The black haired man frantically questioned.

"That would be lovely, you have a very nice voice!" Mark yelled.

"So do you. And I have no idea why you're yelling!" Shouted Nate.

"It's my thing, I'm really loud sometimes. Also thank you."

"Thank you."

"Well, you're welcome." Said the red head, making sassy ducklips.

"Don't get sassy with me!" He demanded, rolling his neck.

"Oh what you gonna do about it?"

Mark poked his lips out more, amused by the permanent dimple ridden smile on Nate's face.

"You and that cute smile ain't gone do shit, Nate!" Mark said, poking one of Nate's cheeks.

The other man giggled, "Heh, cute smile!? CUTE SMILE!? Well you ain't gone do nothin with dat sexy voice! And don't poke my cheeks!"

"I'll do what I want with your cheeks! I'll poke the other set of cheeks too!"

Nate gasped, "On the first date!?"

"Haha! Like this can even be counted as a first date, we've been hanging out so much these past few months. Heh, is this a date at all?" Mark laughed.

Nate craned his neck in confusion, "But, you said you were really looking forward to this. Granted, it did take you a while to get the picture that I was even asking you on a date, when we were on the FNAF set, but-"

"Whoa, whoa, this took a serious turn!"

"Well yea, cause I, I thought this was an official date. All those other times were with people, we finally have alone time."

Mark blushed in full embarrassment. Of course this was a date, he cleared up his whole schedule for two days for this.

"I-I'm sorry for joking like that." Mark apologized.

Nate let out an awkward laugh, wanting to slap himself for taking that joke so seriously.

He clenched his fist, does he really like Mark that much, to get this upset over a little joke?

The black haired man jumped, feeling a warm hand on his. He looked up to the owner of the hand, feeling chills when chocolate eyes met his own.

"Matter of fact, not only was this an official date, but it was an awesome one. One of the best I've ever been on." Mark admitted, rubbing the other's hand.

Nate nodded in agreement, "Me too."

The singer moved back a little, getting unwelcomed warm butterflies as he watched Mark stare down at his lips.

"You have such a nice smile, such nice lips." Mark complimented, his voice buttery and deep.

"T-Thank y-"

He wasn't able to get his sentence out, nor breathe for that matter. Mark's lips were connected with his, and he didn't hesitate to add his tongue.

Nathan moaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Mark's neck.

The red haired man sucked on the other's thick bottom lip, listening to the small moans, and loving how his date would squeeze his shoulders as he did it.

Nate finally had to pull away from the kiss, both men breathing heavy. He stood up and outstretched a hand to Mark.

Mark looked up at him in confusion.

"Come on, Mark." Said Nate, voice like a sweet melody of a love song, "Don't you miss being in my bed?"

The other man blushed and nervously ran a hand through his fiery hair, before grabbing onto the guitar string calloused hand.

Mark was lead down a familiar hallway and to a familiar room.

He actually got chills, thinking about how he had to used that bed for the musical, and how he had to refrain from sniffing the pillows that held Nate's scent.

The owner of the house presented his room to Mark, shutting the door behind them as Mark flopped down on the bed.

"Come here." The gamer gruffly said, wasting no time in pulling the singer to him.

Nate moaned as Mark began kissing up and down his abs. His head was swimming with thoughts of what Mark would do to him, how far could they go?

Long piano fingers laced into dyed red hair, pulling eager lips down his happy trail.

Nathan threw off his shirt and Mark did the same, starting a clothes pile that would probably grow as the night went on.

Mark was genuinely surprised at Nate's tenacity. The red head was pushed backwards on the bed and mounted, left groaning as the man on top of him left kisses down his chest and rubbed their tight jeans together.

Showing even more boldness, Nate went for Mark's belt, smiling as he slid to the floor, to get on his knees.

A hitched breath, a cold breeze on his nether regions, and big warm juicy lips were tightly around his dick.

"Fffuuu- Nate!" Mark moaned, running his hands through short black hair.

The gamer had to bite his lip as hard as he could, curling his toes and clenching his butt, to refrain from loosing it too early.

Nate's lips were just too perfect for this task.

Finally, Mark made Nate pull away, bringing him up so they could kiss. But Nate remained in control, pushing Mark backwards on the bed again and straddling him.

The dark haired man was breathing heavy as he came up to Mark's ear, "T-There's lube and condoms in my nightstand."

Mark's face went red, "Are you sure?"

"I think so."

"Don't say 'think.' Please tell me that's what you want, because my God Nate, I want to fuck you so badly." The red head informed in a bassy voice.

Nate slowly nodded his head, chills running through his body as it grew hotter and hotter by the second.

Items were grabbed and on standby, for when they reached the pinnacle moment, glasses were gently placed on a nightstand, pants and boxers were tossed into the pile of clothes that scattered across the floor.

"Mark!" Nate breathed, leaving scratches down his dates back as the man bit onto his neck, sloppily licking down his body.

Mark then retrieved a condom and the small bottle of lube, watching the other man below him squirm around in need.

Mark could see Nate's hard on from the streetlights that shun in the room, and he licked his lips as Nate eagerly stroked himself, waiting for Mark to make the final moves.

Usually neither would do something like this on the first date, but all the eye fucking on the five nights a Freddy's musical set, the days meeting each other at Youtuber functions, and trying to refrain from just devouring one another right there, seeing each other at cons and thinking, I could take him back to my hotel room and no one would even know a thing, all that built up sexual tension has no choice, but to pour our right now. Both helpless to stop it.

And why would they want to?

Mark gasped as he slowly lined himself up and entered his lover. He was tight and even through the condom, Mark could feel how hot he was.

Now turned around facing his head board and ass presented in the air for all to see, Nate hissed as Mark entered him. It was slow at first of course, and Nate was thankful that he had time to adjust to the pain.

But it didn't take long for both experienced men to get tired of the slow methodical build up.

Mark sped up a bit, squeezing one of Nate's nipples as he pounded into his tight asshole.

He groaned, "Shit! You feel so good! Ah, Nathan! I'm going to fuck the shit out of you!"

With no time to respond, Nathan was grabbing tight to the bed as he felt Mark's thick hard member, slam it's way deeper inside him.

"THERE, MARK! RIGHT THERE!"

Mark grabbed onto Nate's slender hips and aimed right for his prostate, relishing in the almost musical moans his date produced.

Fucking Natewantstobattle, was something Mark thought about, but he never thought he'd actually get a chance to feel his hot body, to slam his pelvis up against his plump ass, but he was finally doing it, and it was magnificent.

The singers arms were wobbling and his legs were shaking as Mark gripped onto his dick and stroked it in time with his thrusts.

This night had been amazing for Nate, and now he got to end it with being forced to cum on his bed by Mark 'Markiplier' Fischbach. He felt like this would be a dream come true for a lot of people, including himself.

Unbelievable dirty talk was spewing out of Mark's mouth, and the other man could only moan and listen to it. 

And then it happened.

Nathan screamed, "Mark! I-I'm.. OHHH!"

His breathing was shaky and his voice was high pitched as he came, ropes of white decorating the pillow in front of him, Mark following suit, shortly after.

Exhausted, Mark pulled out and collapsed next to Nate, who was still on his hands and knees, trying to breath properly.

Impatient and hating the lost of warmth, Mark pulled his lover over to his body, making Nate lay beside him. The singer welcomed the clingy hug, and snuggled into his new lover.

"You don't, don't have to record, tomorrow, do you?" Nate asked, out of breath.

"Well yea, but I, I can spare a few hours." Answered Mark, letting out a deep sigh as he smiled at Nate, who was peppering kisses along his mouth.

"Good, cause, cause that was that good shit! I'ma needs to sleep in for at least, 4 hours!" Nate exclaimed, both men laughing as the singer glanced over at his digital clock, that read 3 am, "Also it's really late, heh."

Mark chuckled, squeezing the man on top of him tight.

"Thank you." Mark said, kissing Nate's cheek.

"For what?"

He smirked, "For letting me use your bed, again."


End file.
